Captain's first mate
by Xavivi
Summary: You are one of the new recruits to the Survey Corps. who would have guessed that you'd create a hell of a tangle in Captain Levi's life with your spunk and rebellious attitude. Trouble, trouble and more trouble is all you are to Levi, but you cant stop. it is too much fun needling the Captain. Rating will go up with progress. Reader x Levi/Rivaille
1. Chapter 1

**HEY THERE :) MY FIRST STORY EVER. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

CHAPTER 1

You wake up with a start hearing the loud voice of squad leader Hanji who hollers "wake up wake up kiddies!"

"Awww...geez so early!" you just feel like curling up and sleeping. It has been a week since you joined the survey corps and you are just getting adjusted to the routine of the place. You wipe your bleary eyes and jump outta bed.

You jog at a brisk pace next to Eren and Mikasa. The morning conditioning includes a half an hour jog around the perimeter of the corps camp or rather the castle. You can feel your lungs burning and your muscles getting tight as you round the final corner and jog to a stop. Eren stands beside you breathing in air in deep gulps. The three of you had met during training and ended up sticking as unlikely friends. "Kasa", you call to the taller girl who is drinking water beside a newly arrived Armin. "Hmm?" she responds. "I'm bloody hungry, let's go eat" you reply as you wave at Armin. Marching into the mess, you stand in the line waiting impatiently humming to a random tune in your head. Grabbing your tray of food you make your way through the thin crowd and sit at a table already occupied by Eren who is chewing on a hunk of bread mechanically. "Bad mood?" you ask him as he nods. "Got a grilling from Heichou Levi early this morning" he grimaces, "and speak of the devil". You look up to see the famous Captain Levi walking in with an apple, bored look plastered to his face as usual. He sits down next to commander Irvin and starts discussing something. You can tell it is an important topic of discussion as can be seen by the interest in the commander's rapt expression. "Eren... How old is Heichou?" you ask the green eyed boy. "Don't know, don't care. Why you interested?" he teases. You answer with an exaggerated yawn which earns a smile from Mikasa. "Probably in his early 30s..." muses Armin. Adorable Armin, you ruffle his hair and laugh as he attempts to pull away. "(Name)! I am not a kid, stop doing that!" he flashes a puppy look and melts your heart.

Armin starts a mini lecture on the new canon design unveiled which beats the effective accuracy and range of the old canons. You already know because it's your business to, you Tinker with machines all the time. You tune out the conversation as your thoughts stray towards the small adjustments you have been making to your maneuver gear. Breakfast consumed, you get ready to shuffle out for the mandatory meeting at the back hall. You look up to see Captain Levi observing Eren, "can't blame him", you think to yourself, Since he has taken responsibility for Eren and the Titan in him. Levi's watching gaze slides to you as he notices you noticing his observation of your friend. He gives you a cold look meant to intimidate you but you were never one to back down. Captain or not you stare back brazenly suppressing the nagging voice in your head calling out for some respect for your superior. The staring match gets broken by Eren who nudges you and asks you to hurry up. Everyone is done and walking out, you hurry after Eren but glance back once at the Captain who gives you a thinly veiled look of contempt. You smile a saccharine sweet smile refusing to be needled, two can play at this game. You turn away and head after Eren mentally kicking yourself for once again proving your inability to stay in line and respect authority.

An afternoon of rigorous mental straining of learning the different patterns adopted by the Survey Corps during missions and a plethora of information regarding titan hunting in the open grassland leaves you with a mildly throbbing headache. Itching to direct your restlessness towards something, you walk out into the sunshine and head for the stables. You pick up a brush and start sweeping the mane of Arro, your favourite horse. "Looks like someone else besides us decided to muck in the stables Connie", you look up to see jean and Connie at the doorway. They smile at you and pick up buckets and mops, "cleaning duty, punishment actually... That sour faced shortie is making us clean the stables for being late" complained Connie. "Levi?" u ask grinning at them, "who else would send anyone to the stables at this Ungodly hot hour of the day to clean up this stewing and smelly cesspool of a stable?" replied Jean. "If you hate it so much then skip it, lie to him about it later" you say nonchalantly. "Are you kidding me? Do you know what he would do to us if he found out we not only didn't take our punishment but also lied to him? YOU trying to get us killed?". "Coward much jean?" u look at him mock pityingly. Jean gives you a really angry look and you start laughing and put away the brush. "How about we play a little prank on the captain?" u smile wickedly. The two boys just look at you with horrified expressions. The morning staring match has left you strangely dissatisfied and you want to do something, anything about it. "Steal something from his office if you are so brave" jean tells you. You take a few seconds to mull over the risks and agree to it. "Thought so" says Connie with a smirk, "eh? Did you just say yes?" he gapes at you. Before your angelic voice of reason penetrates through your haze of a headache and irritation, you start walking off towards the living quarters leaving two shocked boys. You faintly hear the word crazy as you start jogging and planning the theft. Of course it has to be something insignificant but having enough proof that it belongs to the captain. You know that it is lunch time, the perfect time for a theft as the captain would be at the mess hall. "But what if..." you wonder and cringe inwardly imagining the bucket load of trouble you'd get into if the captain caught you. Setting aside your worries, you move towards the general area you know the Captain's office could be in. A thin tendril of nervousness rears its head and you crush it. No turning back now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Couldn't**** wait for Levi to enter the picture with a bang! hope you like this chapter :)**

CHAPTER 2

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this..." you chant in your head taking the stairs two steps at a time. Not about to regret your decision yet, you walk down the corridor and nearly run into Petra. Carrying a bunch of books, the brownish orange haired soldier looks at you quizzically. "(Name), aren't you?" she smiles at you. "This area is off limits... oh you must be lost since you are new here", you nod furiously and play along "ahaha...horrible sense of direction, I'd get lost in a circular room"... You mortify yourself with that lame joke "stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" you curse yourself in your head and walk off towards the stairs. You hear the close of a door and wait a few seconds before stepping out into the corridor again. The corridor bereft of Petra invites you to once again look for the captain's door. You pad on silently and unable to find the door, you decide to try the upper floor. With time running out and your venturing deeper into banned territory, you hope you aren't digging yourself a deep grave. Nope not yet, your resolve strengthens and you finally stand before an unassuming looking door with a simple metallic "Captain" plate on it painted in white against a black background. Heart thudding you turn the knob ever so slowly and slip in without a noise. Years of practice being up to no good as a kid has given you that edge in stealth, the thought makes you smile. You close the door silently and take in the view of the Captain's office. Simple really and disgustingly neat! Ugh! He makes you look like a slob. The dark rosewood table has everything on it tastefully arranged and you stare at the neatly stacked papers with envy and decide that the Captain has turned stacking papers into an art. Peering at a map of sorts hanging next to the widow, you walk up to the desk and start inventorying the items on the desk mentally. Nothing here you can pilfer that screams Levi to you. You suddenly catch a sound, footsteps! And u recognize those footsteps- oh shit! Double shit cause the room has no special places to hide. In panic you grab at the door next to the table and dive in shutting it as silently as you can. You expected a cupboard but no it's a room, the Captain's room to be precise. Out of the frying pan and into the fire... hello fire! Common sense tells you to jump out of the window and die a less painful death compared to what the captain would do to you if he found you in his sacred space, but your legs disagree and carry you to his cupboard. cupboard... really? you ask yourself as you settle into the spacious closet and squish yourself behind an array of immaculately ironed and hung clothes. Luckily it is spacious but unluckily the door is slitted vertically, aesthetics perhaps? you curse the slits which can give away movements and you sit quiet as a cat. On cue, the Captain enters his chamber. The slit view shows you a barefooted Captain draping his cloak on a chair. The clean freak removed his shoes outside the room before entering, it amuses you for some reason. You pray with your fingers crossed that he doesn't decide to come to the closet for any reason! Evidently, someone up there despises you because Captain Levi walks to the cupboard. Your heart drums a tattoo in your chest and the sound is so loud you are sure he can hear it. You say goodbye to life as the Captain moves to open the cupboard. You close your eyes and wait for the shout/ blow, whichever the captain deals you. A few seconds pass by without anything happening and you open one eye. The cupboard door remains closed and when you peer through the slit you see the captain placing a shirt on the bed. You suddenly remember the shirt and hanger that was on a hook sitting on the cupboard door. You breathe a sigh of relief and try to calm down. Nice Captain please go out of the room you plead silently as you watch him... remove his shirt! Your inner voice berates your shamelessness as you watch in fascination the flexing muscles of the Captain as he pulls the shirt off. You get a VIP view of his backside while he dumps the shirt in his laundry basket. He turns and you nosebleed at the sight of his lean body with muscles all in the right places. Smooth skin stretched out taut on his abs and sharp collarbones that make you want to run your thumb—stop! Stop! You put your mental image to rest because hello? He is your Captain.. Beautiful Captain, in a manly way if that was even possible! Thank you dear slit on the door!You fear you might have drooled all over his clean clothes. Captain Levi walks into what you assume is his bathroom because you can see him disappearing through a tinted glass door. You take your chance and get out of the cupboard in haste but end up rolling under his bed as you hear the bathroom door open. And you were so close to the door too you lament sorrowfully. The captain pads around the room and after 2 minutes of watching his feet, you see him go out the door and click it shut. You crawl out on fours noticing how clean the floor under his bed is. No dust at all...amazing! You still have something to steal so you rummage in his drawer and find a tiny pocket watch with an L engraved on it. This should do you decide and head for the door.

"No way!" Jean makes a face which is a cross between disbelief and shock. "Score 1 for (name) and 0 for the Captain Levi" you gloat happily. Connie is looking at you with an expression of awe on his face which makes you smile and take a bow. Dramatic but you are too happy to care. "it could be anybody's" Jean counters, The L doesn't prove a thing". "Whatever Jean" you shrug and tell him, "you can tell him you found it on the ground and return it to him and find out if it really is his". Jean shakes his head with a smile and nudges you on the ribs gently with his elbow. "Alright you win, I believe you. Just don't mention me and Connie when he finally catches you" Jean laughs and you leave them to go looking for your friends. It is dinner time and you head over to the table occupied by Eren and group. "Nice showing up so early, where were you all day?" Eren asks. So you sit with your bowl of stew and recount your little trip to the Captain's room while omitting details concerning your peep show. "Are you suicidal" Armin asks, "because i can ask commander to get you a therapist". "You could have asked for our help" volunteers Mikasa with a smile. "Kasa! I love you" u half hug her while Armin looks on with disbelief at Mikasa. A round of banter with them and you are settling in to the delicious vegetable stew with bread. You poke and prod a potato while mulling over what to do with the Captain's pocket watch. You could just walk up to him and say you found it right? Too suspicious. Or you could leave it at his door... someone could take it. Keeping it with yourself isn't an option because you know the pocket watch is an item of sentiment, it looks like it at least. It has wings engraved on it and looks delicate and beautiful... beautiful like the Captain. You sigh remembering his body... You can hardly believe you saw him with just his trousers on tight and snug against his legs... With his hip bones just peeking out a bit. Oh Gawd! You can't be having the hots for your Captain when you have Titans to kill. You decide then and there to return his pocket watch by sneaking in again and to forget this messy business once and for all. Oh and yes to find a way to bury the images in your brain of a half naked sexy heichou somehow.

A day of learning passes by quickly and dinner time finds you sneaking off after scarfing down a quick dinner. You know Captain Levi is eating because you watched him come in and even waited till he got his food tray. You creep past the doors and up the stairs and in front of the bedroom door, Locked. You try the office door, locked too. That doesn't faze you. You hasten off to your room and retrieve your bobby pin and tension wrench, you aren't a thief... you just like snooping into doors that are locked, "i am a dubious character" you mumble. You give yourself another 10 minutes, Captain eats slow but not slow enough. so you work on the lock studiously with your eyebrow scrunched together because the lock is heavy duty. What is he trying to keep out with this brute of a lock? You mumble and the lock springs free. You open the door and enter his room and walk to the drawer where you found the pocket watch, the sooner you get out the better chances for you to live longer. You place the watch and slide the drawer close with relief flooding you..."had fun brat?".. That ice cold voice jars your brain into fear and panic mode and you whip around and see the Captain standing by the connecting door to the office. Folded hands against his chest and causally leaning against the door, the Captain looks almost bored. But you know how deceiving that is... you know you are in real trouble now. His gaze bores into you,"you realise how much trouble you are in kid?"... score 2 for Captain Levi...


	3. Chapter 3

**churned out a third chapter finally. do let me know what you think about it :)**

CHAPTER 3

You look at the man standing in front of you radiating a cold fury_. "How and when did he sneak up on you? How didn't he make any noise? And why was he here when u were sure you left him at the mess hall?"_ You mentally bat away the maelstrom of questions and focus on how to get out of the situation in one piece mentally and physically. You glance at the bedroom door –

"Don't even think about it" he says softly and menacingly and you immediately decide to cooperate. Not that you are a coward but something about the way he looks at you unnerves you. He abandons his pose and walks over to you slowly and you back away instinctively but end up with your back against the tall dresser where you had stashed his pocket watch. He stands so close to you now you can see how his eyes are the colour of a stormy sky, something you never noticed before. He slams his hands against the dresser with you stuck between the two, cutting off any escape routes.

"Not so brave now are we?" he looks at you through eyes framed by dark lashes – _snap out of it, (name) you are stuck, dead, the end, kaput and no one will find your buried body!_ "I wasn't trying to steal it..."... "Sir" u add gulping.

"Stealing?" he almost seems to find it funny, "you think this is just about attempted theft you little ... I could fucking forgive u for that alone. But no, you undermine my authority, you break into my room twice, you mess up the clothes in my cupboard, all the while laying your dirty hands all over my things". "You damn well better have a good reason for this fuck up, let me hear it". "If it's good enough, I won't feed your sorry ass to the Titans". You open your mouth and close it not having a single excuse that can get you out of this royal mess. "It was a dare sir" you reply and shut up immediately seeing how his eyes get even colder. "A dare..?" (Painful silence) "... Do you know the worth of that pocket watch? I could sell you 3 times over and you'd still fall short". Saying so he picks up a lock of your hair, looks at it and lets his eyes travel down your face and lower, slow enough to increase your discomfort several times over. When his gaze finally locks back onto your eyes you feel you have been thoroughly violated. Your simmering anger boils over the fear, "you perverted pedophile!" you retort angrily and realise your flapping mouth has landed you into the mother lode of trouble. The tension in the air is almost palpable as you wait for him to slice you into sushi with his icy gaze. "W-well you call me a kid first and then you look at me like –like that.. That makes you a pe- u know" you mumble the last parts. You think he might have been surprised by your retort because he stares at you for a long time. "Anybody who looks as green as you do is a shitty brat to me" he lets go of the dresser and turns away. "We'll finish this in my office".

You sit meekly, a picture of innocence cultivated by years of getting into trouble. He isn't buying your bullshit and you know it. His demeanour seems to have gone back to normal, the anger and tension lessened. He sits forward, arms propped on the table and fingers laced. "I could just throw you out as Titan bait, but even brats have their uses. You will report to my office every day after training and you will sweep, wipe and dust every inch of my office and room without moving anything from its place. And when you are done, you will clean the stables"...his eyes dare you to disagree. "_Bloody clean freak, does everything have to be about cleaning to you?! And who cleans the stable every day? Every day!" _

"Every day heichou?" you ask timidly. "Until the day I tell you to stop or when you drop dead" he replies. "Shirk your duty for a single day and you'll be licking the floor clean with your tongue. Now get out of my office". "Heichou I..." - "Out now" he glares. "_Stupid cranky shortie" _you walk out trying hard not to slam the door. You want to ask him how he magically appeared in the room when you last saw him at the mess hall, but that's for another time.

Right now your life looks dreary and miserable as hell, even knowing the whole thing is your own fault (ouch), you still feel like you've been dealt an unfair hand. You groan in abject misery and roll deeper into your quilt trying to shake off the blow to your pride. "_Jean won't let me live this down..."_were your last thoughts as you drifted off into sleep.

Walking in for breakfast with the trio, you notice people giving you looks of pity. Well whatever, you shrug it off and head for an unoccupied table. Berthold comes and sits, "when I heard someone had ticked the Captain off into giving out lifetime stable duty, I just knew it had to be you" his smile mirrors your own. "You give me too much credit Berthold" you reply with a yawn. You'd stayed awake half the night plotting the painful demise of the Captain knowing that was all you could do. "Look who we have here" comes a voice from behind you. You sigh and turn back "shut up jean, I'll give you one chance to rub it in about how I screwed it up. And after that, one more word about it and I'll hit you". Jean chuckles and pats your back walking off with "I'll save that one chance for when you are really miserable".

"You know you don't have to do this alone... have you seen the size of the stable? We'll help you (name)", Eren's green eyes meet yours seriously. Mikasa and Armin nod along and gratefulness towards these three people who have become like family to you cheer you up considerably. "Thank you guys but I'll do it alone, the Captain might not appreciate having too many people in his office. Besides, he may punish you for helping me. I brought it upon myself and I have to do this on my own." You look at them smiling and stand up to go. "I won't let heichou hear a single complaint, now cut the pity fest people" you say and wave in mock cheer.

Cleaning up the Captain's living space was effortless, it was already spotless to begin with. He barely acknowledged your presence in the room except for when he had to point out nonexistent spots you' missed on the floor. "_What did he have for eyes? Microscopes?"_Well they looked like dead fish to you. Trudging off to the stables you laboriously sweep in you rubber boots and a green apron 'generously' donated by the Captain. What a laugh! "_Does he expect me to do this every single day?_" you furiously scrub the floor clean. An hour of horse manure later, you tiredly reach the communal shower to wash the stink and grime off. Revelling in your newfound feeling of cleanliness you set a brisk trot towards the training grounds where you know the others are practising their 3D maneuvering. (Name) wait up! Connie calls out, "er... the Captain wants you to go clean the stable again..." he looks at you pityingly. "What the hell?! Why?" you yell frustratedly. "I just cleaned it a while back and even had a shower!", "Apparently he didn't find it clean enough" Connie replies.

Muscles aching in places you didn't know you had after your second bout with the stable, you decide to eat outside for once alone. Your friends join you despite your grumbling. You didn't know you could hate someone with so much fierceness until now. The starry night sky takes away some of the irritation as you gaze up and walk balancing your food on your tray when you suddenly trip on a root and upset the bowl on your tray on some unlucky person in front of you. You look up quickly to apologise and meet a pair of really angry grey eyes. Soup all over his snowy white cravat and shirt, "my office now" he snaps. Leaving behind your worried group of friends you find yourself a few minutes later standing in the demon's office in silence, not that you regret the accident. He stands before you just a few inches taller, leaning back on the desk. Ready for whatever punishment is in store for you, you look up mutinously "I didn't do it on purpose".

"Come closer", he beckons. You take a step forward and look up at him stubbornly. "Take my cravat off" he orders. "What?" u blurt out. He just stares at you and you tentatively remove the soiled cravat taking care not to touch the skin on his neck. "_What's going on? Did he hit his head while maneuvering?" _you wonder. "Take my harness and shirt of too" he says without a change in expression. "_No he didn't just ask me to take off his shirt for him!", _"you didn't just-.."

"Don't make me repeat myself brat" he deadpans. You don't make eye contact as you reach for his first button. "_There is a perfectly rational explanation and i just have to wait". _You continue popping one button after another conscious of his gaze on you though you can't see him. You reach the last button near his abdomen and your fingers brush against the material and you can feel tight muscle underneath. "_Died and gone to heaven". _Still not looking at him, you remove the harnesses on him and he tugs off his shirt. "Oi, look at me stable girl", you snap up and meet his eyes seething at his insult. "Follow me". You walk slightly behind him admiring his back for the second time, and he leads you to the tinted glass door and opens it. "What are you gawking? Get in and wipe the soup off my skin. It's your fucking mess." You look at his chest and abs... "Oh shit!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! yaaaaaay! exam tomorrow but i just had to write this chapter. hope you like it :)**

CHAPTER 4

"Oh Captain... how am I supposed to not nosebleed and embarrass myself?"

Levi sits at the edge of his enormous bath tub and you briefly wonder whether to plant your ass next to him or bend and wipe away the soup on his skin. The cool black bathroom tiles look inviting so u get on your knees and he hands you a clean washcloth. "How did I manage to put myself in such an awkward position? I'm on my 'knees' working hard for the Captain!" you manage to suppress a nervous laugh. "Stop looking so constipated" the Captain says dryly. "Aren't you the one who always looks constipated no matter the time of the day?" you reply without missing a beat.

"A fucking smart mouth, aren't you?"

"You bring out the best in me Captain" you reply with an innocent face

"Tch" he looks away

It takes a lot of self control not to throw the washcloth away and use your fingers to trace lines across the hard ridges of his abdomen. You don't know why the Captain is making you wipe when it would only take him a few seconds to do it himself never mind the fact that he would be taking a bath. Of course he would, clean freak that he is. But you aren't complaining, it actually feels rather good sitting or rather kneeling in your case and spending time with the Captain. "My hate switch has short circuited... temporarily" you tell yourself finally standing up to wash your hands in the basin. Washing your hands you realise he hasn't yelled at you about the soup accident.

"Hey Captain... if you want me to, I can wash the clothes I messed up"

"And have them returned half washed? I'll pass" he replies. "You can leave now, it's getting late" he dismisses you. "That went well..." you remark sarcastically and leave the room wondering when was it that you stopped being so afraid of him.

The hot sun beats down upon you and all the other new recruits as you stand in formation in front of a pacing Squad leader Hanji. "Today we'll play a little game my birdies, now before I explain the rules please pair up quickly." You look around wondering who to partner with when Eren catches your eye. "Got anyone?" he asks. "Now I do" you give him a smile. You watch Jean sauntering up to Mikasa only to see her get snagged by Berthold. Ymir and Krista pair up, naturally. Those two always seem to be together when you see them.

"Alright everyone! Now that we have all partnered up, let me explain. Somewhere in this forest is a cat hiding, black and white in colour. We all know him by the name "Mouche", first pair to find him gets to eat dinner tonight. The rest can go to bed hungry"

"NOOOOOOO!" Sasha cries. "Anything but dinner!" she turns a deathly pale colour. "Must find cat..."

"This is all just her lazy solution to finding her absconding cat again, I would run away if I were him too. Can you imagine the horrors he must have experienced under her hand?" Eren asks. "Oh don't worry, she loves the cat like her baby" you reply while you adjust your meneuvre gear. "Let's roll Eren, dinner is ours tonight" you yell and set off into the thick copse of trees followed closely by a grinning Eren.

It has already been an hour and you haven't seen any signs of the missing feline. "Stupid cat! Come out wherever you are!" Eren yells. You roll your eyes at Eren. "Your loud yelling will only scare the cat away". "Oh he better run away cause when I get my hands on him...", "shhhhh! You put your finger on his lips. You strain your ears and catch the faint mew of a lost and hungry cat. "Bingo! One dinner ticket found." Eren takes the lead and cautiously steps towards the source of mewing. As you catch sight of the fur ball, he sees the two of you. "Stupid cat! Come here" Eren and you crash through the trees on foot chasing the cat that scrambled as soon as it caught sight of the two of you. Weaving in between branches and snagging your clothes on everything, you scream and bat away a caterpillar that landed too close for comfort on your arm. Eren gets startled by your scream and looks back only to crash head first into a low laying branch. "Eren! Oh gawd! You ok?" you kneel beside him. "Yeah just a little bruise..." he rubs his head and looks up at you. "Why did you scream?"

"Oh...it was a caterpillar..." you look away to hide your embarrassment. "haha... a caterpillar? The fearless (name) is afraid of a little bug?" he keeps laughing at you. "Oh shut up" you mock punch him. "Hey hey I'm hurt here, don't hit the patient" he makes a pained face which cracks you up.

"We lost the cat..." you say, sitting on the ground next to him. "yeah..." he replies and leans back against the trunk of the tree closing his eyes. You do the same thing to catch your breath after the tiring chase. When you open your eyes a few seconds later you see a pair of bright green eyes peering at you with an expression that you can't fathom. Faces just inches apart your eyes widen "eren...? What are you doing...? Is there something on face?" You ask self consciously. Eren brushes your hair from your face "(name)... you get prettier every time I look at you..." he trails off. You blink at him unable to say anything "oh!". He looks like he wants to say more but then he gets up abruptly and brushes the dirt of his pants. "Let's go (name), we still have to find the stupid cat.

You don't know what just happened between you and Eren but it confuses the hell out of you. "What was that supposed to mean? Come on Eren, I'm pretty? Awww... thank you. But it's so awkward between us now." You regret not diffusing the situation with a joke. But it came out of nowhere and you were too stunned to react in a more appropriate way. "Hell no there aint no appropriate way to react to that" you tell yourself. "Eren lets go back. I'm sure someone has found the cat" you try to act normal about things. "Tired huh? Alright lets go back, we'll just find a way to steal food from the kitchen" he replies. You smile at the prospect of being up to no good with your friends. "Sounds exciting" you grin and shoot the grapple hooks of your 3D gear into a nearby tree and land on the branch. "Eren, first one to reach the camp calls dibs on stolen kitchen food!" and you rush off feeling the air whoosh into your lungs and enjoying every moment of it, Eren and your worries forgotten for a while.

In the end, no one could get a hold of the slippery feline and it came back on its own. "You know the rules birdies, no dinner if you can't even catch a single helpless cat". "Helpless my ass, it nearly scratched out my eyes" jean sulks brandishing a terrifying scratch on his left cheek. "You might want to clean that jean" you tell him. "Want to help me princess? He asks. "Nope!". But you find yourself 5 minutes later wiping his cheek with a cotton ball dipped in alcohol. "Ouch that burns" jean winces away. "Don't be a pussy" you laugh at him and finish the job. "Hey (name), I wasn't trying to eavesdrop but I was close enough to hear what went on between you and Eren in the forest" he smiles an evil smile. "Oh and you decided to stay and listen did you? If that isn't eavesdropping then what is?" you glare at him. "Cool down princess, I was just teasing" he holds up both hands palms open. "Don't call me princess, I have a name you know... And would you please keep it to yourself... or I'll hit you jean" you make a face at him. "That is no way to ask someone for a favour princess, see you have to kiss ass and make nice". You spin gracefully on your foot and and aim a kick to his torso only missing by a hair's breadth as he leaps back. "You trying to kill me princess? You were aiming for my solar plexus, naughty naughty" he still keeps up the teasing. "Jean I missed on purpose, next time i won't so lets keep this between us k?" you wink and walk away without an answer. "My flair for dramatics" you sigh.

"SASHA! Keep that monster you call a stomach under control, we can't be busted after getting this far!" you whisper to the brunette who's tummy rumbles out loud enough to scare half the place awake. Eren and Sasha follow you into the dark kitchen while Mikasa and Berthold wait outside as sentries. Everyone else wanted to tag along but you knew you couldn't take everyone, there was risk in huge numbers. Quickly the three of you stuff a rucksack with enough bread and cheese for everyone, you snag a pie for good measure. "Sasha! Stop stuffing your face and start stuffing the rucksack!" "Mffgh-gah-igh-ff" she replies through a mouthful of food. You can't stem the giggle that bursts out of you. "Shhhh! Let's get out of here" Eren grabs the rucksack from your hands and lugs it on his shoulder. Berthold rushes in "enemy incoming, Mikasa is moving in the other direction and scouting out the corridor". You get in character "aye! Soldiers lets push on ahead and follow the brave Mikasa!". The four of you rush headlong into a startled Mikasa crouching by the window. "Blocked even on the other side, seems like Hanji was expecting us, our only way is out the window"

"I didn't think you kids would make it this far, I posted so many guards, it was fun watching" Hanji pops up next to the window scaring the life out of all of you. "You earned it, go eat with my blessing" and she laughs crazily.

The rucksack empty of its contents now lies on the floor. You sleepily stumble onto your bed and hardly notice Ymir's soft snoring as you bury yourself under your quilt and let sleep overtake your fuzzy brain.

Morning dawns and you feel your eyes drooping as you struggle to pay attention to what Petra says. Something about aberrants and taking them down only with a partner. You snatch words a few more words and give yourself up to sweet sleep. Someone shakes you awake "Petra! Ma'am I didn't mean to fall asleep!" you say weakly. "I heard about what happened last night from Hanji, you must have been up late so I excuse you this time" she pats your head and leaves. "Wow.. Petra patted my head..." you think sleepily and realise that you are going to get your ass handed to you by the Captain if you don't hurry to his office for cleaning duties. "And after that the stables!" you let your head rest on the desk counting to three then rush off hoping you make it in time.

You open his office door and take a peek. "So even the demon sleeps sometimes" you think as you cautiously approach the sleeping Captain who has his legs on the table and reclines on his chair. "tsk tsk Captain, you'll dirty your table with those shoes" you whisper not wanting to wake him up. He looks so peaceful and vulnerable in sleep you almost feel like... taking advantage of him. So you pick a bright blue marker off his desk and perch next to his chair. Bending over, you move your palm above his face and he doesn't stir. So you uncap the marker and put it close to his cheek and before you know it his hand flies up and catches your wrist in a death grip. His eyes open slowly and you stare in astonishment. Not a word passes between the two of you as you look at each other in silence. You in nervous fear of the repercussion, and the Captain in slight amusement. You try and break the suffocating silence "uummm... Captain...", that's when you feel his thumb stroking your inner wrist where he holds you. It feels so sensual, so intimate, you almost gasp in pleasure or surprise you don't know. And the look he gives you doesn't help. Half lidded eyes lazily looking at you, but something burning there. His thumb continues gently exploring your pulse and you feel a faint stirring of heat in parts of your body you would rather not dwell on. He suddenly seems to realise the situation and lets go off your hand slipping back into the Captain that you know. "You don't have to clean today, go." Heart pounding at what just happened, you nod and turn back. As soon as you close his door you break into a run towards the stable. "I am going crazy and this is a hallucination induced by lack of sleep. (Name), the captain just violated your wrist. You enjoyed it... Oh Gawd! I am so confused..."

**Author's note :** thank you for the follows and favs :) and esp to Sydney-heiwajima and the unknown guest for the reviews. yaaay! 3


	5. Chapter 5

**DEAR READERS, I HOPE YOU HAVE AS MUCH FUN READING THIS AS I HAD WRITING IT. 3 expect a crazy chapter next where we might see The beloved Captain doing something fun ;) **

**CHAPTER 5**

"Nice apron Jean! Put on a skirt with that and the boys will be lining up". You wink suggestively at Jean who stands behind the counter serving food as a part of the mandatory kitchen duty that occurs cyclically. "How about YOU put it on and I watch Titan boy harass you?" Jean smirks.

"Jean, you clearly do not know the meaning of harassment ...he doesn't harass me, and I like him." you shake your head giving him a look of pity. "(Name) stop holding up the line and chat another time or join kitchen duty" someone snaps from behind you. "Oh Ymir I'm sorry, Jean here is so distractingly hot in his apron I couldn't help but hit on him." You leave a laughing Ymir and a sulking Jean to scan the room for your friends. Instead your eyes find Captain Levi lounging in his chair as though he hasn't a care in the world. His eyes meet yours and it sends a jolt through your system. You take a deep calming breath to steady your hammering heart and pick a random table to plop down your tray on. It has been a few days since the incident in the office and you still feel your insides turn to mush seeing him. You miss the casual familiarity you had with the Captain and not the suffocating formal facade the both of you put up when you join him at his office. "I even miss being insulted by the Captain, that's how far gone I am". You understand that the Captain has done something out of character and is regretting it. You also understand that he wants to keep the distance between the two of you for the same reason. But you know don't have to put with it. So you spent some time looking for the hammer of a plan to breakdown the wall of ice he put up, or at least put a dent on it. "The only way to wake a sleeping snake is to poke and prod at it and hope to not get bitten" you tell yourself. "So here goes my brilliant plan"

You take a drink of juice "for courage" and walk purposefully and confidently to the table he is occupying with commander Irvin.

"Excuse me commander, I am terribly sorry about the interruption but there is something really really important I have to discuss with Captain Levi, I need to borrow him for a minute." You make a properly worried face of plea. "Go ahead, we weren't discussing anything important anyway" Commander Irvin smiles at you and looks at Levi "what are you waiting for Captain?"

"Tch, get lost brat. I don't need trouble so early in the morning"

You know you won't get anywhere this way so you turn to the Captain's companion, "Commander you won't believe what happened. I found the Captain sleeping in his office so I went over to draw something on his face cause I just couldn't resist it... and you know what happened next?"

"Tell me" the commander makes an amused face.

"He caught my hand and his thumb...have you ever seen him use his thumb? "

WHAM! Levi interrupts you there by slamming his teacup on the table. He stands up with a blur of motion he grabs your arm and drags you off to a corner far away from the Commander. "Do you have a death wish?" Levi still holding your arm tightly asks. He looks very close to a gigantic eruption. So you say a silent prayer knowing he will like even less what you are about to say.

"Captain... this morning I heard that Petra's underclothes were stolen by someone and she is very angry". Levi glares daggers at you "I hope to God you better have something more important to tell me for the disturbance you made in front of the Commander!"

"I'm getting to the good part Captain" you tell him. "Just a while back, I passed by Petra returning from her morning jog. I told her that as soon as she freshens up, Captain Levi wants her to drop off the accounts book in his office"

"What are you getting at brat?" the Captain starts to look faintly worried knowing your predilection for trouble. You stand on tip toe and whisper in his ear "I left her a present hanging on your chair"

Realization dawns in the captain's widening eyes "you did not..." Without waiting for an answer he sprints out of the hall faster than you have ever seen anybody move. Commander Irvin raises a single blonde brow at you. You nod and start running out of the mess to stow yourself away till the Captain's ire cools down. "Might as well hibernate, I've really done it this time!" you run as far as you can into the forest not knowing where else to run to temporarily. You didn't put anyone's underclothes in his office and Petra had nothing stolen but the Captain need not know that. "What was the logic of this amazingly stupid plan again?'' you hyperventilate to yourself. "The Captain gets so mad he starts yelling at me and things go back to normal... hopefully!" It was the only plan you had without having to get into an awkward conversation with the Captain about what happened. You walk around randomly exploring the forest for lack of anything to do but think of the Captain fuming and searching for you. "Maybe he won't be so mad when he realizes it was just a big farce. Maybe Titans knit socks to pass time... it could be... The world is full of mysteries (name)".

"Whoa! What is this place?" you look in wonder at the peaceful river meandering past an outcrop of rocks. You were so lost in thoughts you didn't hear the river but now you do and the sound lightens the load on your shoulder. "How hasn't anyone mentioned this beautiful place?" you wonder and pick up a buttery yellow flower growing in abundance near the bank. You feel the peace and isolation of the place wash over you. Time passes by as you sit and watch the river flow and soon it lulls you into a fitful sleep that you haven't had for days.

"What? Where am I?" you wonder when you open your eyes after what feels like eternity. You hear a river gurgling and remember then how you ended up there. "Almost twilight...I need to go back" you stretch lazily and sit up. You rub your eyes and peer intently at the figure sitting near the water's edge. "Someone else has found this place... Maybe I'm actually the one interrupting"

"ummm... excuse me? Do you come here often?" you can't see properly in the dark. You walk towards the figure and stop in mid stride when you recognize the profile.

"You know you are fucking noisy, you should just stay asleep"

"Captain... I dint expect to see you here..." you tell him honestly. "What are you doing out here?" you ask. "And why did you not wake me up Captain Demon?" you think to yourself.

"I was looking for a certain troublemaker so I could hang her upside down from a tree... but I couldn't find her anywhere... so I came to this place to clear my mind and get some peace, but now it looks like I'll have to abandon even this place since she has found it"

"I'm sorry? I won't come again and disturb your haven Captain..." you say softly feeling genuinely sorry about causing trouble.

"No, this place isn't mine. And don't look so scared, I won't hurt you. I think I can understand why you did what you did."

"You do?" you ask. "Yeah, but it doesn't mean I won't punish you"

"Didn't think you would Captain" you sit down next to him. "Why didn't you wake me up when you found me?"

"You looked like you needed some serious sleep this morning"

"Wow Captain, you are suddenly awfully talkative. What gives? Not that I want to make you uncomfortable but you know- oh I already must have, I'll just shut up" you babble nervously. Being alone in this quiet place alone with a chatty Captain makes you nervous.

"I'm sorry about that day, I shouldn't have" he says while looking up at the sky.

After a moment of silence..."You shouldn't be, I kind of liked it" you mumble hoping he won't hear but he does and he looks down sharply at you. "Do you realize the implications of what you are saying" he looks at you incredulously.

"Yeah Heichou, I've got the hots for you. So what?" you say calmly. "I am going to regret this evening, and I won't even have the excuse of being drunk" you think belatedly. But you know you need to get it out of your system.

The captain stares at you in astonishment for a few seconds before turning away "you don't mean that"

"Omg was the Captain flustered? You just made him nervous (name)" you grin at the accomplishment and Levi glares at you again. "What is so funny brat?"

"Nothing..." you smile inwardly thinking about how cute he is when flustered. "Are you uncomfortable Captain? Do I make you nervous?" you tease him.

He regards you with a curious look "are you teasing me brat?"

"What if I am?" you give him a cocky look

He stands up then and looks at you without a word. "Now what did I do?!" you think in panic and stand up next to him. He grabs your hand and pulls you to him. One hand on his chest and the other behind your waist in the Captain's grip, coherent thoughts fail you as you feel his chest against you. You look up at him not daring to take a breath. Your legs turn to jelly as his thumb brushes your collar bones and then gently up where he sweeps his finger across your lower lip sending a shock of pleasure through your body. "You were saying something about my thumb this morning?" he murmurs. "Captain... I..." what can you say when all your mental faculties are focused towards maintaining the tiny shred of motor control you have. His head dips down towards you. "Omg is he going to kiss me?!" you shut your eyes tight in panic and expectation. When no kiss comes, you open your eyes and see his lips curve up into a wicked smile. He whispers in your ear just like you did this morning "you are a hundred years too early to either tease or make me nervous, brat" and then he lets go of you. "Let's go back, it's getting really dark" the captain walks on like nothing just happened.

"What the hell?" your heart hasn't calmed down yet and you are still in shock as you walk silently next to the Captain. "Captain, you don't play fair"

"Like you do" he deadpans

"Point taken" and you walk in silence again. You have mixed feelings, happy because you know he won't be ignoring you icily, you just know it. Sad because you wish what had happened was more than a trick by Levi. You want him to feel the same way you felt. But you know that it's a little too much to ask for. After what happened, you see the Captain in a new light. And he makes you want him even more. "Sigh! This further complicates my pathetic existence"

"Did you just say something?"

"No heichou, you must be turning senile in your old age."

"Keep that up and you'll find yourself on the receiving end of a spanking that your mother probably never gave you"

You almost stop walking in your astonishment at his casual remark about spanking and you feel like laughing hysterically "oh the thought!" but you keep your mirth inside yourself and run past him seeing the blinking lights of the Castle.

"Where do you keep disappearing to?!" Eren asks unhappily. "Fell asleep in the forest by mistake" you reply. "That's really careless of you" Armin chides you. "I know, I am so sorry mom and dad" you pout sadly. Eren makes a gagging face at your remark. "By the way I have great news!" Armin positively beams.

"Next week is a month before the outside expedition we'll be taking. So as per tradition there is a little celebration of sorts. Kind of like an initiation for us newcomers and a good luck charm for the older members. It's going to be amazing! I heard it's going to be at night with a huge bonfire where we burn a straw titan and drink and make merry! And just be crazy for one night! Though you know, no alcohol for us"

"Seriously Armin?! That's the best news I've heard in a while! Where did you hear this?!" you grip his shoulders excitedly and ask.

"The commander made the announcement when you were absconding, everyone is talking about it" Eren answers instead.

Your spirit soars and you start plotting on how to get your hands on the alcohol during the celebration. It will be a group project and you know everyone in your batch is going to join the scheme and enjoy it thoroughly. "The Captain will not be pleased" your inner prankster laughs in manic glee.


	6. Chapter 6

**hello! \(^^)/ i wanted to make this chapter longer but it was getting too long already T.T do enjoy it. **

CHAPTER 6

"Sasha pass me a fresh bale will you?" you ask the brunette as you sit and stuff straw into the side of the giant Titan effigy. Carrying an armful of straw, Sasha sneezes and sits down next to you. "You really think the plan is gonna work?" she asks you. "I don't know, right now there are too many variables and the constants are few. But we can make changes depending on what Armin can find out".

Armin with his disarmingly cute looks and smarts had been given the responsibility of ferreting out information about guard duty around the storage and cellar. Not everyone has tried alcohol yet being mostly 15 year olds. But the thought of being up to no good with the other lunatics who joined the Survey Corps was too hard to pass up. Besides, everyone was curious about alcohol.

"Reiner stop! Too much straw, the stitching is gonna come apart like an overstuffed potato sack!" you shout out loud enough to startle him. "Aw! Sick! Sasha don't drool over the straw!" you start laughing out at Sasha whose love for potato has become a joke among your peers. Sasha throws straw at you "you've made me hungry talking about potatoes!"

"I'm sorry Sasha! It's almost lunch time though"

"Kasa baby!" you hug Mikasa from the back. "You know you're gonna marry me one day right pretty lady?" you blink lashes at Mikasa. "You're being loud... You want everyone to know about us?" she plays along with you. Sasha stares, eyes wide as saucers. "Really?! The two of you?!" She gapes with undisguised curiosity. "And you guys never thought to tell me?!"

"just a joke Sasha! You' be the first to know if Kasa and I ever started dating" you pat her on the back. "You are mean (name), you too Mikasa!" Sasha pouts. "Awww... I'm sorry again. Let's go eat now!"

"No guards on duty. Just a huge metal lock even you can't pick (name)" Armin says sadly. "There is no such thing as an unpickable lock Armin. I just have to spend more time on it than usual. But I bet I can pick it."

So the day arrives swiftly and you decide to steal the alcohol before the main show. Connie and Ymir carry canteens to fill and Reiner takes rear guard. As the four of you approach the cellar, you find a man standing guard. "Fuck no one is supposed to be here" Ymir says loudly and you clamp her mouth shut. "Regroup, we need a new plan" you whisper. People, we are high tailing it out of here.

"Armin, there was a guard! What went wrong?" you ask the blonde. "Bullshit!" he says incredulously. "I asked some guys I'm familiar with and they said it is never guarded."

"Can't blame em... It's us, they know our nature" you shrug. "Correction, they know your nature" Armin says delicately. "You hurt my feelings Armin, we'll take this up another time. Now let's figure out how to get past the guard."

"How about we knock him out?" suggests Reiner. "And what? tie him up and hide him?" you ask. "Why not?" he replies. "No Reiner, someone is bound to notice a missing guard soon."

"Ok guys, it's a long shot from a solid plan but I have one. Let's just go with it and if we fail... Reiner you are in charge of knocking him out, but don't kill him k" You tell the big guy. "No! (Name) no! We can't do that!" Armin protests loudly. "Got a better plan? I'm no strategist. Let's go Ymir, Connie and Reiner. I'll fill you in on what to do" you leave without giving Armin another chance to protest.

You approach the guard standing next to the door. "Leon right? Captain Levi wants you for a few minutes just outside."

"(Name) aren't you? Nice try young lady, but I was told to expect you. And not believe a word of what you say" he winks at you. Your stupid plan has fallen flat on its butt at stage one, you did not see this coming. "Any chance you can be bribed?" you ask sweetly.

"Maybe...Maybe not"

"Oh stop being vague and tell me what you want" you ask impatiently

"Captain Hanji Zoe says that if you can pick the lock then you are allowed to take what you want, but you'll have to do a special favour for her"

"Oh? so its her trap, again. What kind of favor? You raise one eyebrow.

"The illegal kind probably" he grins

"Damn, alright lemme at the lock"

You inspect the lock carefully. Exactly what Armin said, "This is some fucked up lock" you whistle in appreciation. "These are rare locks, but not something I haven't had the misfortune of meeting."

"So you can pick it? It certainly looks unique" he says with a frown.

"It's the type in which a single spindle is rotated by an inside and an outside knob to retract a latchbolt" you reply as you choose the right instruments from your arsenal of picks. "Now let me focus on this bad boy" you start meticulously prying the secrets of the lock apart and the final click reaches your ears after 10 minutes of hard work.

"That took long..." he remarks

"There was a freaking dummy pin I kept trying to push. That's something I won't forget when I try picking this kind of lock again" You frown. "So about Captain Hanji... When does she want the favor?"

"She didn't specify. I'll give you 10 minutes to get what you want" and he leaves the place.

You call out for your partners and you help them fill the canteens with the strong spirits you all came for. Unease drifts like a smoke around your mind because of the deal. "Have I made a deal with the devil? Most importantly, is it worth this?" you ask yourself as you leave the cellar.

"Did you knock out or kill anybody?" Armin asks pale in the face. "I've been worried this whole time!"

"No... Didn't have to hurt anyone. I made a deal with someone. Can we forget about this guys? I really don't want to talk about it right now. In time I'll tell you everything"

Your friends grudgingly accept and decide on where to hide the now full canteens.

"Hey..." Mikasa sits next to you on your bed. "Hey Kasa" you reply.

"Time to get ready for the celebration you know" she tells you

"Yeah, I'll just have a quick shower and grab my stuff. You better start too"

You sit with a towel on wondering if you should really wear your lace blouse with the standard uniform pants and boots. The ruffle collar pearl button slim blouse hugs your waist perfectly and adds a feminine touch to your daily wear. It was a gift from your father and you'd never found the need to wear it until now. "I could be dead in a month, no use wasting what chance I get to wear pretty things..." You button yourself up and realise that this is probably why the Survey Corps celebrate like this one month before the expedition. "The probability of death is so high... it's our last chance to have a normal life... to celebrate life... and give ourselves the reason why we have to fight..."

You finish up and head towards where the bonfire burns bright against the dark sky. You can hear the faint strains of a lute as you get closer. The straw titan burns orange and yellow as people sit around sharing cups of spiked cider and sharing stories of fallen heroes and comrades. You see a couple of already drunk men dancing around the giant bonfire. "That's dangerous... and the titan we worked so hard on for days" you sigh wistfully for a second wanting to pluck it out of the fire.

"Princess you are late. Tardy today, but you look beautiful in lace" Jean sweeps his gaze over you. "Thank you Jean, I would've been even more late if Mikasa hadn't warned me about the time" you say honestly feeling happy about his compliment. Eren comes over to you and takes your hand and drags you off to where your friends sit drinking spiked cider. You notice Armin already sporting rosy cheeks on account of the drink. "So what did I miss?" you ask settling down next to Eren. "Commander's speech and the torching ceremony of the Titan. You should have seen Captain Levi scowling like he thought this whole thing was a waste of time" Eren replies. "Knowing our Captain, he probably does. Look at how bored he looks" you raise your chin in the Captain's general direction.

As the evening progresses, toasts are made, stories told, tears shed, delectable food and more drinks passed around and a feeling of belonging settles down warmly in your slightly fuzzy mind. You feel like you've already met all the heroes who had sacrificed for humans and you would lay down your life for the same cause. Your internal monologue gets interrupted by a loud cheer and you look up to find the source of the excitement.

Hanji stands on the table looking crazy with the firelight reflecting off her optics making her look terrifying. "As you all know our Captain Levi always refuses to partake of our night of debauchery. I have always wondered why... no I refuse to believe Levi is a saint. Gentlemen, he can't handle his drink... Humanity's greatest is defeated by a cup of wine"

You watch in delight as Levi's squad members boo Hanji. "Don't boo, ask your captain to prove himself. I Hanji challenge Captain Levi to a drinking match! Squad leader to squad leader!" and Hanji raises her cup at Levi.

Stillness settles over the gathering as each person waits for Levi's answer.

"I accept"

And the crowd erupts into a noisy cheer of cup banging on the table. A barrel is rolled over to the table and 10 cups are lined on the table. Hanji and a very angry looking Levi sit beside each other. The crowd breaks into two groups rooting for each and you can't tell who has more supporters. The drinking match begins and you wonder how much capacity Captain Levi might have. 3 cups each and Hanji starts goading him "Give Levi a gold broom and he will be satisfied for life!" which brings a cheer from her supporters. Levi downs two more cups in silent retaliation and his crowd bursts into cheers. The cups keep getting refilled and finally Hanji passes out at her 8th. Levi wins and the crowd settles down in their places once again. You watch him stand up and go through the crowd of congratulating people and exit into the darkness. You saw how may cups he'd downed, "Should I go make sure he is ok?" you wonder. You stand up and follow the route the Captain had taken.

You walk for a good 2 minutes or so without seeing the Captain so you decide to return. On your way back you notice a lump in the bushes you have never seen before. You get closer and the lump takes the form of a passed out Captain. "Oh hell!" You run over and half drag the unconscious Captain out of the bushes, worried but highly amused. "Captain, wake up." you gently shake him. The Captain opens his eyes with a groan and squints at you. "Who...?"

"It's me, shitty brat" you prompt. "Come on demon, let's get you to your room. You are really foolish if you think you can't get alcohol poisoning. I can just see how light a drinker you are." You say bravely.

"I don't need your help... Stop lecturing me... stupid brat" he mumbles

"Now that is a good sign if you still have enough control of your mind to be able to insult me. But Captain, would you rather someone else catch you like this? You won't look like a winner then"

"I don't give a fuck..." and the Captain passes out again.

Feeling really glad you decided to check on him, you pour water on the Captain's face. "I'm really gonna kill you brat!" he growls weakly.

"Save the threats Captain, if you don't let me help you I'll keep pouring water" you say cheerfully

"You'll like that wouldn't you?" he replies and sits up shakily.

You unlock the Captain's door and help him inside. "Let's get you to bed now"

"No... I'm still dirty, need a shower..."

"Neurotic aren't you?" you tsk at the Captain milking the situation as much as you can.

"I don't need your help anymore" the captain pushes you arm away. Too bad because he tips forward and you attempt to catch him which results in you cushioning his fall and driving the air out of your lungs.

You lie face up on the floor with the Captain sprawled over facing you. "This is very...very awkward" you start to think. And then "Shit!" the Captain curses. You echo the curse mentally as the both of you realize the Captain is getting a little tight around his pants which is obvious by the impressive bulge pressing up against you. "Captain has a hard on..." you feel a heart attack coming on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello :) a very big THANK YOU to everyone for reading so far. I'm really encouraged to write more all because of your favorites, reviews and follows. ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! i updated this chapter just for you guys cuz even i hate a mix of suspense and waiting -_- anyhoo.. enjoy! i am gonna go fan girl over an exo video now ;) tata! :3**

"Captain... are...You...Alright?" you whisper and you don't know why. "Why am I whispering?! Why the bloody hell am I freaking whispering?!" you ask yourself.

"(Name)..." the captain says in a husky voice.

"Yeah..." You reply softly because your voice quavers

"I'm sorry..."

"What? Why?" you reply slightly confused

That's when you feel the Captain's lips plant a kiss on your throat and it makes you bite your lip to keep in the sound you nearly made. His warm lips gently kiss an exquisite trail of pleasure down your neck and you realise suddenly his fingers caressing the bare skin of your waist underneath your lace blouse. His touch sends Goosebumps along your skin as you feel his rough callused fingers skim along your soft skin. The combination of sensory pleasure from his lips on your throat and the hand that's steadily moving upwards and touching you through the thin material of your bra makes you lose all control. Your fingers entangle themselves in the Captain's soft hair and you can tell it turns him on. His lips reach the hollow of your throat and his tongue delves in with a delicate lick. You don't have the control to hold in the moan this time. This snaps the Captain to attention and he pulls away really fast and gets off you. "Fuck!... This is crazy" he says breathlessly and you notice how tight wound in tension his body is despite being tipsy.

"You should not have fucking allowed me to do that." He says looking straight at you

"Why?"

"Because I am your Captain and half drunk, and I could have done worse to you."

"You wouldn't have..." you say softly

"Don't act like you know me brat" the Captain leans against his bed and gets up and walks to the bathroom. "You should leave..." and he closes the door.

"Great... now he is gonna ignore me again...after yelling at me for something he did" you sense your temper rising.

You storm over to the bathroom door and slide it roughly open startling the half undressed Captain. "Shit! What the hell do you think you are doing?" he demands furiously

"You idiot!" you yell at the Captain once again ignoring the warning bells ringing in your mind.

"Do you think I'm just an object without any human feelings?! You think you can just do whatever the hell you want and then throw me out to assuage your guilty conscience?! Well fuck you Captain. Fuck you upside down!" you yell at him regretting the last line.

The Captain for once looks shocked, stunned into silence by your outburst. You give him one last defiant glare and walk out wishing you could slam the stupid sliding door. You exit his room and walk without an aim. You just keep walking and walking to block out the unwanted feelings of hurt and regret you know you're going to be feeling. You walk away from the festivity and your legs carry you to the stables right to Arro who greets you with a neigh and a gentle nudge into the palm of your hand. "I love you too boy..." you hug him and feel some of the pain draining away. You pick up a brush and start combing his mane "stupid Levi... I don't know why I like him so much when all he does is verbally abuse me and make me clean up after him... when he isn't confusing me with his touch..."

You blush crimson remembering how he kissed your throat and you shake it off. Minutes tick by and the slow rhythmic brushing of Arro's mane drains your anger in therapeutic relief. That's when your head clears and the nagging regret you had blocked comes crashing into you with a vengeance. "The Captain is going to skin me alive and bury me in the woods..." you gently butt your forehead against the wall and squeeze your eyes shut. "You little fool, how? How did you let your temper get the better of you? You think you are going to live to see another day after this? But why isn't the Captain tearing his way around the place looking to mow me down? Wait... He doesn't have the strength to. May he suffer a horrible hangover that shrivels his-"

"What are you doing?"

You whip your head around in surprise and faintly realise you could break your neck this way one day. "Eren!" you startled me!" you throw an accusatory look at him.

"I'm sorry..." Eren looks very subdued.

"What's the matter? Did you fight with Jean again? Did Mikasa yell at you?"

"No... Can you walk with me (Name)? i just wanted to talk to you.. It was hard finding you"

"Oh... yeah let me just keep this away" you raise the brush in your hand.

You leave the brush in the bin and dust off your hands and leave the stable with Eren. The two of you walk in silence along the edge of the forest towards the clearing where the bonfire burns. You don't hear sounds coming anymore.

"What did you want to talk about Eren?" you ask him

"You..."

"Me? What about me?" you ask surprised

Eren looks at you sadly "(name)... you are always far away. I miss you... it used to be the four of us doing everything together. Lately... you are so distant even when you are right next to me. I feel like you look right through me even when you talk to me... half the time you spend away is with the Captain...And the other half I don't even know where you go. It's like I don't exist to you anymore..."

The sorrow in his eyes and the prick of your guilt knowing how you spend your time thinking about the Captain even when you are with him deeply saddens you. Your friend who helped you through your trials when you first joined the Military and was always there when you needed comfort stands before you looking like he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Of course he does, he is humanity's hope... putting up with the discrimination and pain... Letting them experiment on him.." you feel a tear escape your eye.

"(Name) are you crying? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Eren says in alarm

You pull him into a fierce hug and let your tears fall "Eren... how I've hurt you. I can't even call myself your friend when I've been so selfish... can you ever forgive me?"

Eren hugs you back and caresses your hair "don't cry... I'm not mad at you for anything.. Don't ask me to forgive you... your presence is what I want... it's me being selfish and demanding more of your time..."

"Eren... you smell like apples" you look up at him

"And you smell like a horse" he replies with a mischievous smile which makes you laugh.

"Hey..." Eren looks at you

"yeah?"

"You should stop pretending you don't know how I feel about you ya know" he says gently

You let out a breath and look him in the eye "Eren... you know I don't feel the same way..I'm sorry Eren...I'm a stupid girl..."

"It's the Captain isn't it..?" he smiles sadly

Your eyes open wide in surprise. "C'mon... I'm not as smart as Armin but I'm not stupid not to see it... I've seen the way you look at him... and how happy you seem around him. I know I shouldn't be... But it makes me so angry...and so... jealous"

"Eren... I'm sorry... I don't know what else I can say to make things better... But I don't...because feelings are something I can't just change on a whim"

"It's alright... I'm not gonna press matters now. Don't worry (name)...but I want you to know, I'm not just going to let him waltz in and take the girl I saw first and told myself I'd make mine after I kill every fucking Titan" his green eyes shine with the stubbornness that you know is impossible to move.

"Oh Eren..." you smile warmly at him. "You are incorrigible and so stubborn...and don't worry, the Captain doesn't want me" your smile becomes a touch sad.

"Did he hurt you?" he looks at you so tenderly it melts your heart and you wish it was Eren you fell for. You gently tweak his nose "Let's go back... We won't be able to wake up tomorrow if we stay here any longer"

"Your pain is my pain...I won't let him hurt you if you let me protect you..." Eren hugs you his voice thick with emotion. "I know..." you reply hugging him back.

SPECIAL Levi's POV

"That little minx... why do I even care about how she fucking feels? Coming into my life and breaking down the walls I worked so hard to build... when did she start cracking my infallible armour? The Titan killer, Captain Levi brought to his fucking knees by a little girl... how ironic... wait till Hanji hears about this... Fucking fantastic...Instead of sleeping like I should be, I'm gazing out my window worrying about one trickster brat who can't respect authority, for fucks sake... why haven't I already just thrown her out to the titans. Now that would be cruelty to the titans? She's a force of nature to be dealt with... a loose canon I should take care of before she decimates what little self control I have. I can't even look at my own face in the mirror without seeing a pervert like she fucking called me. I've laid these treacherous hands on her too many times now. And Gods that brat thinks she likes it. Shit! I've never dealt with an unpredictable hurricane like her. She'll steal my sanity if I don't keep myself in check. I'll have to find her tomorrow and fix this accursed shithole of a problem."


	8. Chapter 8

**Gomen for the late update! T.T was busy with classes and practicals. i do so hope you enjoy this chapter.**

CHAPTER 8

At the crack of dawn you find yourself chopping vegetables in the kitchen. "Dammit... Onions, I hate you onions! Kasa please take away

these onions and let me chop your potatoes" you plead as tears stream down your face induced by the onions.

"Hmm sure, next time try lighting a candle next to you while chopping, I heard it helps."

"Thanks, I owe you one Kasa"

"What are you doing with those tomatoes?" she looks at you quizzically

"For the angry Captain" you reply with a frown

"I thought you said you hate him"

"Yeah but well... this is the last time I will worry about him"

"Yeah sure keep telling yourself that" she ignores your glare.

You take a tray and put a cup of lime infused tomato juice with a little salt and pepper, and a tall jug filled with water to combat the hangover that the Captain will probably be suffering. Knocking on his door lightly, you place the tray against the wall next to the door and leave. You aren't ready to face him, not yet. But it would be inevitable soon.

"I don't even know where to begin on how that apron flatters the colour of your skin princess, and they bring out the colour of eyes" Jean tells you without cracking a smile.

"Oh this is revenge is it Jean? The apron looks way better on you by the way. Makes you look like a wanton diary maid, perhaps you ought to offer special services to the brave men of the survey corps" you raise one corner of your mouth in a mocking smile.

"How about you offer your special services and we can discuss the rates" he replies with an equally mocking expression.

"Too expensive for you Jean"

"Try me princess"

"Not the two of you again!" Ymir stands with Krista and glowers from behind Jean. "Go flirt someplace where you won't be holding up the line"

"Time of the month? I get it" Jean quickly deflects an incoming punch from Ymir

"Nice reflexes Jean" you call out while adding food to Ymir's tray.

"Thanks princess, don't forget about what we discussed" he winks at you and escapes

You like the teasing banter that you can carry out with jean. And you feel no qualms about flirting with him and accepting his compliments. Somewhere between the meaningless arguments with jean, you've started to develop a soft spot for him.

After lessons with Aruou, you make your way to Captain Levi's office with a heavy feeling of dread weighing your spirits down. You are afraid and it irritates you, that you are acknowledging the Captain as being right when he clearly is in the wrong. "Deep breath (name), don't let the mean Captain twist your panties into a knot all the way from the office"

You steel your nerves and knock on the door.

"Come in" the Captain's still sexy to your ears voice invites you into his office. You take a step in and stand before him waiting for the admonishment. "Thank you for the juice and water this morning" he tells you from his seat behind the desk. "And don't try denying it" he adds as an afterthought.

"Captain, I apologise for the way I behaved last night. I shouldn't have yelled and called you an...Idiot. And I shouldn't have run away without apologising, I acted very disrespectfully" you bow down your head in a proper show of remorse. "Like hell, it's all your fault and I don't regret a damn thing you demon" is what actually goes through your mind.

"You don't mean any of that do you?" he leans back in his seat and looks at you calmly

"Is that a new trick? Reading minds?" you reply slightly miffed he saw through you so easily

"I don't need to read minds to know how you think, you are self righteous and insufferable"

"Well I'm sorry Captain, I was born with a little bit more stubbornness than your average cowering female. I'll work hard at my acting skills and try to look more afraid and respectful of you next time" you reply thinking you should probably be showing some of that acting skill right now and looking a bit ashamed if not fearful, if you want to end this as painlessly as possible.

"Yes you do that..." and the Captain just manages to stifle a yawn which you don't miss.

"Someone had a rough night, you were properly sloshed Captain, drunk as a-"

"Enough, I get it" he glares at you. The Captain pinches the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed and looking very tired that you almost feel sorry for him, almost.

"You ok Captain?" you soften up like the bleeding heart that you are.

"Last night..." the Captain looks up at you seriously. "Was a foolish mistake and you have my apology. I won't let it happen again."

It surprises you that the Captain apologised and a pang of pain pierces your heart knowing it meant nothing to him. You don't like feeling pitiful but the truth hurts more than you care to admit. You don't show it on your face though. "High time I put an end to my mooning over a person who will never reciprocate my feelings..." you tell yourself.

You meet the Captain's eye "I'll keep a respectful distance from you from now on Captain, you don't have to worry about me causing you trouble anymore..."

The captain looks at you thoughtfully and inclines his head. "We'll see about that..."

"You ok...?" Mikasa asks as you sit side by side on a grassy patch outside the castle

You play with a blade of grass, twining it around your fingers. "I don't know, I'm so fucked up. I got in so deep without realizing it...it feels like my heart is being squeezed tight in a vice... so this is what a broken heart feels like..."

"I know it hurts" she covers your hand with hers, "but a broken heart can be mended if you give someone else a chance to"

"Doesn't look like anyone can, I think I dropped a few pieces on the way when I was running away from the Captain's office" you joke with a slight smile

"You'll just have to make do with what you have then" she smiles back

"Thank you... I'm glad there is someone I can unload my sob stories on"

"You make things more interesting" she replies

"Eh? So I'm like entertainment? That hurts more Kasa" you fake a tear

"In a month we'll face the Titans and no matter what people think, I fear too... Just like everyone else. I'm just better at pushing it to a corner and doing what I have to. And when I look at you, you seem so unconcerned like you live for the moment. Like if you die, you'd die knowing you've lived each second and loved it. You are like a free bird and I envy you sometimes"

You cock your head to one side "really? And here I am envying your calm and collected demeanour, you just seem so cool no matter what you do. When I first saw you take down a titan, I felt like I was watching an avenging angel. And I wanted to be you at that moment and look so breath taking and vicious at the same time"

"If you were a guy, I'd think you were trying to get into my pants with that speech" she says with a soft laugh

"You never know girl" you wink and she shakes her head still laughing.

"Eren and Hanji should be done by now, want to go check?" you ask her

"Yeah, it's been a while since we visited him" she stands up and leads the way to where Eren and Hanji experiment on the limits of his Titan body.

Eren lies exhausted on his back staring up at the clouds. Hanji is nowhere to be found. "Hey Eren, you look really tired"

"Oh... its (name) and Mikasa. What are you guys doing here?" his green eyes regard the both of you tiredly.

"Just here to spend some time with you" Mikasa replies

Eren smiles happy about the answer "Don't you guys have better things to do than babysit me?"

"You are top priority, it's your lucky day Jaeger" you poke his forehead with a finger

Secretly you think Jaeger sounds so sexy, especially so on Eren. Hunter, the meaning suits him perfectly. "What are smiling to yourself about?" Eren asks

"You wish you knew Eren"

"Yes I do, now tell me"

"Maybe another time, want some water?" You hold out a bottle

Eren takes it and starts chugging water down. Mikasa turns to you and whispers "you have to tell me what you were thinking, you looked pretty happy"

You playfully swat her on the back "Not you too"

"Hello there kiddies" comes Hanji's voice

You turn back to see her smiling at you in a manner that sends a chill crawling down your spine. You just know something is going to happen. Something you are sure you won't like one bit.

"(name) I was just looking for you and to think you were right here where I least expected you to be. If you aren't too busy with anything, I'd like to discuss something with you in my office"

You stare at her for 5 seconds, your neurons desperately scrambling to come up with an excuse, any excuse to not go "Discuss" absolutely anything in her office because you know it's about the favour. The stupid bloody favour she extracted in exchange for turning a blind eye to your raid on the cellar. That's when Hanji yanks you gently to your feet and puts her arm around yours and walks you off to her office. You turn back to your friends with an imploring look only to see them helplessly watch you be taken away. "And just when I was starting to think things would get a bit normal for me"

"So you do remember" Hanji smiles excitedly

"Yes I do" you reply

"Like I can forget a pact made with the devil" you think silently. Despite it all you respect Hanji and admire her fierce dedication to her research. Her eccentricity also makes her seem like a larger than life person to you.

"So what's the favour squad leader?" you ask nonchalantly

"Remember the lock you had to pick? There is another such lock in this castle and I need you to pick it."

"Oh that's all?" you ask happily

"Yes it is, it is in the Commander's office hanging on a safe"

"WHAT?! THE COMMANDER?!" you splutter

"Yes" she stands and smiles like you were just discussing the weather over tea and cakes

"Why?" you ask looking like you've just swallowed poison

"Nothing big, the commander and I like to pry into secrets and he has been having the upper hand since he got the lock. It's just a small game we play when we need a distraction from the planning and bloodshed."

"A game? A game... and I am a pawn caught between two crazy strategists" you shudder at the thought. "What if I disagree?"

"You are smarter than that" Hanji's eyes bore into you

"If i am so smart, how did I get caught in your web?"

"Good question, it's your thirst for adventure. If you don't control your impulses, you'll be in a lot more trouble someday kiddo. For now just do this much and you'll have an ally when you screw up for real"

"Aw thanks for the vote of confidence ma'am" you say

"You remind me of myself when I was young" she says speculatively

"God forbid..." you mumble loud enough for Hanji to hear and she laughs at that

"I like you more by the second kid, I understand why you get under his skin" she says with a gleam in her eye

You pretend you didn't hear that last line because you can't afford to start thinking about him again.

"So what exactly do you want me to do? And by when?"

"I just want you to leave his lock picked and lying on the table. I'll give you 3 days kid, that will be a message enough for the good Commander" an evil smile lights up her features as she says this.

"Alright then, I'll be leaving ma'am" you turn and head out as she waves you away.

When you get to the mess for dinner, it's already empty. A few stragglers sit around finishing their food. You grab some sweet buns and head out as your appetite deserts you. Instead of returning to your room, you walk to the dungeons and head towards the deepest room. Even today you hardly spoke to Eren and so you decide to at least say goodnight. You reach the dungeon and the sleepy looking guard full of dinner barely glances at you.

"Hey Eren... it's me (name)" you call out to the figure lying inside the cell

Eren looks really surprised but happy to see you. "(Name) this is unexpected, did you come to talk to me?" he looks hopefully at you

"Yeah, had dinner?" you pass him a sweet bun through the cell

"I did but thanks, I love these" he takes it and starts chewing on one.

The two of you sit facing each other with the cell bars between you. "Eren, do you resent them for putting you in here?"

"No... I don't. It's safer for everyone. And Captain only does something when it's really necessary. So I understand their reasoning."

"If I were you, I'd have broken down the walls in frustration" you say handing him another sweet bun

"I'd expect nothing less from my (name)" he looks at you with warmth and it makes you feel like you just got wrapped in a fuzzy blanket. "Eren is so adorable!" your inner self squeals.

"I would hate to disappoint you Eren" you say leaning forward and resting your head against the bars of the cell.

"So you gonna tell me what you were thinking about and smiling today?" Eren looks at you expectantly, a smile lifting up the corners of his mouth and making him look hot. Something you never thought you'd think about Eren.

"I was just thinking about how sexy your surname is and how it suits you"

"What? Sexy?" Eren's eyes widen in surprise and he laughs an infectious laugh. So you join his laughter "yes I do think you are Eren!"

"Anything else you were thinking?" he props his chin on his hand and looks at you still smiling.

"Well have seen the abs on your Titan form?" you whisper conspiratorially

"Tell me about it" he says

"It's hot! Hot! Hot! 8 packs isn't it? Sigh! I want to marry your Titan form!"

The two of you were so engrossed in your conversation that you didn't hear the Captain entering till he was standing directly behind you and Eren notices. "Captain..." Eren stands up from behind the cell.

You turn around and stand up quickly seeing his face which looks even more sullen than normal. His lips set in a grim and angry line, the Captain regards you coolly. "If you are done flirting, I'd like to talk to Jaeger"

The barb angers you to no end but you refuse to take the bait. "I am in fact not done flirting Captain, but I'll let you have him this once" and you blow Eren a kiss for good measure making him grin. You leave with a last glance at the Captain catching a terrifying expression on his face. Eyes like chips of ice give you a death glare as you high tail it out of the dungeons.

"That glare just took ten years off of my life. Who peed in his dinner? And poor Eren stuck with him"

You go off to bed having troubled dreams that night of the Commander hanging you on wall Maria while the Captain looks on with glee.

***************hey guys, some of you might have already seen this but yeah check out this link "watch?v=0f9-BSnNAu8" and watch the masked bitch video. It is such a treat for Levi lovers 3 nosebleed!**************************************** *


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys :) i'm sorry about the erratic updates. my brain is fickle and gets productive randomly. anyway enjoy the chapter ^^**

CHAPTER 9

"Run run run! You lazy bunch of slackers! Is this all the stamina you have?!"

It's been a tiring morning running the course set for the newbies. To get a feel of everyone's abilities before the expedition, the Commander has ordered a series of tests. You've already been running for 20 minutes alternating between jogs and sprints. The rough terrain and the heat make things worse. However out of breath you are, you are still in the lead with Mikasa and Reiner. Your muscles are numb and the steady pounding of your heart sets a rhythm for you to follow. You ignore the world and keep running and running. Mercifully you reach the last check point and grab for the nearest water canteen. You sate your thirst and hand it over to Ymir who comes to a breathless stop beside you.

"Alright take a break for half an hour and then gather here"

So you walk off to sit under a shady tree. Mikasa sits next to you in a meditative pose and relaxes. "Why are they doing this now?" you ask her. "I think it's for finalising the long range scouting formation..." She replies. "It's crucial to gauge the abilities of each member and put them in the appropriate position with the most suitable partner."

"I get it... the slightest advantage is to be exploited to ensure a higher survival rate...The Commander is top notch" and this thought doesn't cheer you up much considering you are going to be breaking into his office. "First Captain Levi and now the Commander, I'm getting promoted... How nice" you think wryly.

You stand with everyone else in formation waiting for further orders after half an hour. Your heart speeds up a bit as you catch sight of Captain Levi who you suspect is going to oversee the next test. The Captain's presence quietens the crowd to silence and he looks up at the simultaneous salute that greets him. His eyes travel slowly assessing each individual and missing nothing and when they pass you, you look straight forward not meeting his gaze.

"Today you will all be doing a basic test you have already done many times during your stint in Military training. Attacking test Titans, the standard stuff. The trainers are already in position in the forest, the commander and I along with Hanji will be moving and keeping an eye on your performance. You brats better not screw it up or you'll end up getting stuck in the Titan snack positions of the formation. Take this test very seriously, anybody caught playing around will be personally punished by me" and he looks meaningfully at you.

You bristle silently, "Levi, you've been taking pot shots at me. Don't think I'll forget this"

You look around and see people partnering up to maximize their chances at finding the test figures and dealing with competition but you would rather do this alone. But before you get to take off, Eren comes up to you offering to partner up. You hesitate for a second but decide to accept.

"The two of you, find separate partners." Levi's voice interrupts. You turn back to say something and instead find Eren speaking the words you were about to say, albeit more politely. "Why can't we partner up Captain?"

"Because I say so brat, and that's the only reason you will ever need to obey an order from me" Levi says looking pissed.

"Whatever makes you happy Captain" you say softly and turn away and hurtle through the trees with your 3D maneuver gear. Your irritation propels you to move faster than you have ever allowed yourself to. You find your first test figure angling towards you and you swing forward whipping out your blades and taking a huge chunk out of its neck. Without a pause you hack away at the surprise figure that suddenly pops up behind you. "Clean cuts" you notice and it still doesn't satisfy you. You feel like taking on a real Titan right now, gouging out its eyes and giving it hell. You hear the sound of blades meeting rubber and it snaps you into action. Not wanting to be left out of the competition, you streak through weaving dangerously between branches to find the figures before the others do. Half an hour later your hit count reaches 8 and you still crave to carve more figures. You move deeper into the forest and alight on a high branch to scout out more figures. You crouch and scan the area when a person lands next to you.

"With the kind of moves you have, you would have made it to the top 2 and given Mikasa some fair competition in the military. Why the fuck were you hiding your skills?"

You don't need to turn to recognise the voice, it has been recorded into your brain. "Spying on me Captain?"

"It's my job to, and I'm the one asking the questions here."

You realise that it's true, he has to watch and gauge everyone's abilities. "I have my secrets and you have yours Captain" you answer in a neutral tone. "Unless you are ordering me to tell you, like you did before"

He doesn't bat an eyelid at your needling, "And if it is?"

"Then if it weren't for you I would be the biggest asshole in this place" you maintain your neutral tone.

"Glad you realise you are included in the rank, you aren't far behind" Levi gives you a humourless smile and takes off leaving you admiring his comeback.

The results of the test shock everyone as you tie with Mikasa at 13 Titans. "Good job (name), I always suspected you were holding out on me." Mikasa claps you gently on the back.

You look at her sheepishly, "even so Kasa, I'm nowhere as good as you are"

"We'll see about that" she replies with a twinkle in her eyes

Remembering your current mission, you stalk the commander's movements subtly for the rest of the day hoping to catch the rhythm of his routine. You watch him everywhere and note the time he spends at every place and the more you stalk, the more frustrated you get. You finally head off to Hanji for a little advice.

"Problem?" she asks

"Yes, big problem. The Commander is unpredictable. He doesn't have a fixed routine, he sometimes eats at the mess and sometimes in his office. He can spend as much as half an hour eating or finish in minutes. Every day he does something different and goes to a different place and comes and goes at such odd hours! How will I be able to get into his office at this rate?!" you almost yell in frustration.

Hanji sits silent for a few seconds before folding her hands in front of her face. "Ok kid, I'll take your word on it that the Commander is being unpredictable. I'll give you a window of opportunity."

"How?" you ask curiously

"I'll distract him, will 10 minutes be enough?"

"No it won't because it's a difficult lock. I spent 10 minutes on it the last time and I wasn't under so much pressure then."

"You'll just have to kid, 10 minutes. I'll give you my lock to practise on tonight. We will do this tomorrow. Be prepared."

"Alright, I'll practise on it tonight" you accept.

You fiddle with the lock that night drawing the curiosity of the other occupants. You deflect their questions easily. "Oh this? You know how I love playing with locks. I got it for a while to practise opening it easily since it gave me a hard time before". You don't fool Mikasa though, but she wisely refrains from asking you and you feel really grateful for that.

The next day you wait and catch Hanji's subtle signal when she stands next to the Commander. It's the signal for you to rush off to the commander's office and you do just that. The unlocked office opens silently and you enter thinking about how you should retire your sneaky ways for good before someone makes you break into a more dangerous place. You ignore the temptation to look around the place and focus on the single lock hanging on the safe that sits on a table at the corner of the room. You start working on the lock furiously as every second counts. 4 minutes and you are still shaking the damn thing which is proving to be as hard as the last lock. The office door suddenly opens and your horrified eyes whip up to meet those of an equally shocked Captain Levi. "Fuck not him again!" goes through your mind as you hear more footsteps through the open door. "HIDE! Quick brat!" The Captain demands and it surprises you but you look around and jump behind the nearest couch for lack of hiding spaces. You make yourself small and calm yourself down.

"Were you just talking to someone Levi?" you hear Commander Irwin's voice

"I'm still not so far gone Irwin" you hear the Captain's reply and a chuckle from Irwin

You tune out the scraping sound of chairs being pulled out and think about how Hanji failed to keep the Commander for 10 minutes. "This is why I usually work solo" you think and focus back on their conversation.

"Every new member has performed above average, we have a good harvest this time. The mission will proceed as planned" You hear the Commander speak

Levi : "they have their own specialities, we can count on them to hold their own"

Irwin: "I noticed something peculiar today... (Name) the cadet who didn't make it to the top 10 in the military. She displayed elite skills today marked by her speed, accuracy, lack of movement wastage and a clear headed focus towards her goal. It may be too early to come to the conjecture...but I believe she's hiding something..."

Your heartbeat starts going up a notch higher at this and you pray you won't have to confront this sooner than necessary.

Levi: "As long as she doesn't endanger herself or anyone in the corps she is an asset. But I'll do a more thorough background check on her"

Irwin : "Hmmm... what does she claim at this point?"

Levi : "That she is from the Karanese district of wall Rose"

Irwin : "The Karanese... alright. I'll start work on the new formation. I just needed to address that little problem."

Levi : "I'll be leaving then..."

You cannot believe the Captain is just leaving you and walking away. "Oh be grateful you fool, he didn't turn you over. He could already be in enough trouble for hiding you and keeping shut about it" you tell yourself and for the first time you feel really grateful to the Captain. You hear the door shut softly and you sit quietly reflecting on the Captain's weird behaviour lately.

"How long are you planning to hide there?"

You snap to attention and break out into a cold sweat when you realise the Commander is addressing you. "He knew this whole time..."

Sitting in the chair occupied previously by the Captain you face the blonde Commander.

"Levi didn't tell me, I saw a flash of movement while entering. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes Commander it does." You reply realising not for the first time that these people are sharper, a lot sharper than those you've been dealing with before coming to the survey corps.

"Did Hanji put you up to this or do you have a better reason for hiding in my office?"

It would probably save your skin but you do not like to squeal on anyone so you look down and remain silent.

"Was it Hanji?" the Commander asks again

"I don't know what you are talking about Commander"

"You have guts, I'll give you that much."

You acknowledge his compliment with a nod not believing for a second you are out of trouble.

"And for Levi to hide you, you've turned my own Captain against me"

"Please Commander he was in shock when he saw me and just wasn't thinking right" you plead because you don't want the Captain to get into trouble.

"Oh? So you'll take responsibility for everything including the Captain's punishment?" he raises his eyebrow

"I will..."

"How do you feel about a court martial then?" he asks

You look at the commander in shock "A court Martial..."

"Yes" his steady iron gaze makes your confidence waver more and more

"If that's whats coming...I'll take it Commander" you say painfully

"Don't you want to serve the survey corps? I thought you were more tenacious"

"I do... but the Captain. I can't let him get in trouble"

The Commander takes a deep breath and releases it making it seem like forever to you, the silence and pain.

"I'll overlook this just once. Do not partake in Hanji's schemes, it will land you in hot water. For now we need soldiers with courage like yours"

"Courage... more like a rare brand of stupidity in my case." You say which draws out a smile from the Commander.

He goes back to his business face "You are not from Karanese are you?"

"No Commander..."you say honestly

"The more I thought about it, the more I realised I'd read your name somewhere"

"So you know about me Commander?"

"Mostly yes and that complicates things, what will you do when the times comes?"

"I'll find a way Commander, I always do"

"Against such a formidable person?"

"I don't have a choice Commander" you reply soberly.

"We'll deal with it when it comes, now let's focus on your training. Go now, I'm sure Captain Levi has questions for you" he smiles again.

"The Captain, yes... thank you commander" you get up and leave his office.


	10. Chapter 10

**hello again people! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, it was difficult :/ but here it is. I'm cutting short the story, shorter than i initially plotted it out cuz of my sem exams and projects. Updates may be slower and i apologize for that. its a real bitch keeping up with work here. Anyway i hope you enjoy the chapter. Please don't hate me for it T.T and lemme know if I've made mistakes. **

CHAPTER 10

You make a beeline straight to the Captain's door and knock gently twice. "Come in" you hear his voice and you enter and see the Captain facing the window and looking out with his back turned towards you. The fading sunlight bathes him in an orange glow and you stare trying to memorize how soft and peaceful his profile looks.

"I expected you much later..." he says without turning back

"The Commander caught me... but he let me go.." you trail away

"Captain, thank you.. i don't know why you did it but you have my gratitude"

"I didn't do it for your gratitude brat" he finally turns and looks at you. "Were you spying on the Commander for someone or is it a personal agenda?"

You owe the Captain an explanation for sticking his neck out for you so you end up telling him the entire story including how you ended up owing Hanji the favour. Not that you want to but you know he would question you till you revealed everything, so why prolong the inevitable? You'd just made it through a tough situation just a bit shaken, so you tempt fate a bit more.

"So you're telling me... that a bunch of unsupervised teenagers consumed alcohol... under my watch...?! And you are to blame?" he says in a dangerously low voice

"Not exactly... you were drunk and it was not your responsibility...The alcohol...and..." you notice his gradually narrowing eyes trained at you like a predator

"And? Go on" he prompts silkily

"And I have to go Captain...Commander's orders to relay a message" you fib so you can escape

"You are a terrible liar you know" he tells you unmoved by your attempt

"I am actually a very good liar... you just look really scary right now Captain"

"I am one step away from burying you under a fucking rock so none of your hare brained schemes will see the light of day ever again"

"well no one ended up hurt Captain.. why are you so mad anyway?"

"what if someone did get hurt? Would you have taken the responsibility?"

"Yeah.. if it came to that i would have. But i made sure no one got more than a cup" you try to explain in a calm voice

"so you think it excuses the fact that you did something so fucking stupid"

You don't know why the Captain is getting so worked up when nothing happened that night. You took every precaution to make sure everyone got enough to only get mildly tipsy. You feel a nerve pulse on your forehead and you say the first thing that comes to you mind.

"damn...you really have a stick up your ass"

"now you are starting to sound exactly like that soul sucking harpy"

"I'm sure she would appreciate you calling her that"

"I don't give a fuck about what Hanji feels"

The Captain folds his hands to his chest and leans against the desk. "You'll move your things to the dungeons and occupy a cell as your punishment. You will stay there indefinitely"

"What?! Isn't that overkill Captain? I mean that's too much. The dungeons are filled with rats and cockroaches. It's disgusting!" your voice sounds suspiciously whiny even to you and you hate yourself for it but rats and insects rate high on your 'Must avoid at all cost' list.

"Don't worry, you can always call out to Eren, i'm sure he would jump to your rescue" he makes a disgusted face

"Oh is this what it's about now Captain? Eren?" you ask angrily

"I don't have the plague and I won't end up hurting your precious Titan" you snap at him and turn away heading for the door. You don't know why every conversation has to turn into some sort of confrontation with Levi. You yank open the door only to feel the Captain slamming it back into place before you even get halfway to opening it. He grabs the sides of your arms and turns you over pushing you with your back against the door roughly.

"Who said I was done talking to you?" he enunciates each word slowly and softly and it gives you the impression of a coiled snake.

If the situation wasn't so dire you would laugh at how familiar this feels. Only the last time, you were pinned to his dresser this way, the circumstances were the same though. Really mad Captain Vs scared you.

"What do you feel about Eren?" he asks tightening his hold on you

You wince in pain, "Why? You like him Captain? Didn't know you swung that way but I'm not judging you"

His eyes open wide in horror "You think I.. Eren?"

You just blink up at him without a word. His lips twist into a humorless smile and you realize you've pushed him over the edge.

"You like playing games with me don't you? I'll show you just how fucking dangerous it is to play so close to fire" he says in the same soft and menacing tone.

Before your mind registers it, he leans in fast and you feel his lips pressed against you cold and unfeeling but hurting you all the same. His tongue pries apart your lips and forcefully makes its way into your mouth making you feel violated and angry. You try and push against his chest but it yields no results, you'd have better luck trying to push a boulder. "This isn't how it's supposed to be, it's so wrong" you think. Anger and hurt drives you to sink your teeth into his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. The Captain pulls away and looks at you in shock breathing hard.

"I deserved that, I'm sorry (name)" he looks at you with so much sorrow clouding his beautiful features. "I couldn't... I got so angry... I shouldn't have."

"I should slap you at the least for that Levi" you say without even using his title of authority.

"Yeah.. you should" and he waits for you to which kind of makes you feel like laughing at the absurdity of the situation. But instead you reach out and put your hands at the nape of his neck and draw him in which surprises him. You gently lick away the blood on his lip and you hear him taking in a sharp breath. You look up into his worried eyes that shine with a question "why?"

"Cuz i'm stupid and i still like you" you say softly. His expression changes to that of gratefulness and he wraps his arms around your waist and dips his head to kiss you.

"Wait!" you put your finger to his lips. He looks at you in mild confusion and you smile up at him mischievously, "on your desk"

He looks at you incredulously and chuckles, "enterprising brat". The he sweeps you off your feet and picks you up and plants you on his desk in one smooth motion. "Better?" he asks face inches from yours and looking at your lips with half lidded eyes which you find extremely sexy. He brings his lips to yours and this time he kisses you like a lover, warm and sweet. His lips move against yours slowly and achingly sweet it almost makes you want to cry. His tongue licks your lower lip mimicking what you did and it sends a jolt of pleasure through you. Then it gently pressures your lips and you part them welcoming it into you. You tentatively lick his tongue and he makes a sound like a groan and it encourages you further explore these new sensations. Your senses are overwhelmed with the taste and smell of the Captain. He smells like cinnamon and smoke to you, a pleasant combination that intoxicates you. His mouth moves to your ear lobe which he licks and peppers a trail of kisses down your neck and to your open collar. His fingers coax your buttons open and he licks through the thin material of your bra and it sends you on a crazy ride of pleasure. His left hand cups you and his thumb gently rubs the nub that hardens at his touch.

"You thumb should be awarded or something" you say with a shaky voice

"Shut up and enjoy it brat" he says while kissing your shoulder. He slides the strap off one side while kissing you on your bare shoulder and slides the other side off too and unhooks the bra. You aren't exactly a prude but with the Captain gazing at your naked skin, you blush crimson and make a move to cover up.

"Don't" he catches your hands and looks into eyes, "you look really lovely, especially when you are blushing like that. You should do that more instead of making angry faces all the time."

"It's you who always makes me ang-" he seals your lips with another kiss and you close your eyes and kiss him back. He presses his body against yours moulding you to him and you instantly feel his erection. His hand travels down to your trousers and he unbuttons it which sends you into a flurry of panic.

"Er Captain, i..i don't think i'm ready for that" you stammer apologetically because you really aren't ready. It's a big step!

He sighs theatrically, "This is what i get for trying to get it on with a kid"

"You damn fossil, thank your lucky stars you get to touch someone as young as me and satisfy your pedo urges" you reply flippantly

"Now that really hurts brat"

This makes you laugh hard. "Aren't you going to run away now Captain? Scared like always after touching me?"

"No. I've come to terms with my feelings"

"You have feelings for me that aren't of hostility, anger or irritation? you ask sarcastically while counting them down on your fingers

"yeah that pretty much sums it up"

"I need a better explanation Captain" you reply

"put on your shirt first, its distracting" he frowns

"help me with it Captain" you get off the desk and walk over to him

You nuzzle his neck and take in the rich scent of Levi. You give the Captain a hickey high on his neck while he gets distracted fumbling with your bra strap.

"You really suck at this" you tell him

"I don't know why women even bother with it" and he manages to hook it in

"This feels unreal, like i'm dreaming Captain. The fear that you'll shut yourself off from me lingers despite your assurance"

"Sigh! Like i said, I've come to terms with my feelings. It's a losing battle trying to deny it. Especially when you flirt around with Eren" he looks down sadly

"Why does that upset you so much? Am i such a repulsive person you would rather not associate with me?" you ask

"Look at us brat, I'm older, a lot older and your Captain." he looks away with a blackness in his eyes that seems to reach his very soul. "I have a duty to perform, people rely on me with their lives and i cannot play with that responsibility. I cannot afford to get distracted when every decision i make affects the lives of many men. I don't want to hesitate and question my judgement when you ride into battle with me. Feelings don't count in the equation, they are not supposed to. This is my reality."

In that moment, you get a glimpse of the Captain no one gets to see. A fragileness like a thin thread of crack running through a stone. A small crack but one that reaches his heart. And you wonder just how many he has for all the years of watching people die under his command.

You'd like to say more, so many things you want to tell him but you realize how right the Captain is and how fucked up everything could get because of your selfishness "I understand Captain" you reach up and cup his face gently and kiss him lightly on his lips. "We'll just go on with life like we have to, good night then" and you leave Levi looking like a broken person but you know its Levi, "he wont stay down for long because unlike me he knows whats important". You feel like you've left a piece of your soul in his office, something you might never get back.

"A burden, I hate that the most and I refuse to be one to anybody" you square your shoulders and head off to Hanji's office to report the events that led to your discovery.


End file.
